Talk:Jean Grey (Earth-616)
Resurrection? Should we really say resurrection here http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Jean_Grey_(Earth-616)#Resurrection.3F ? Isn't she just in the White Hot Room collecting her fragments and can return anytime? She'll need to get what's inside the Cuckoos sometime too. It also says Madelyne Pryor took some of Jeans hair but isn't Pryor dead now? Where is it hinted that Hope Summers will be the key to her 'resurrection' or is it just cause the Phoenix in her eyes that one time? AHB 05:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) *I agree. The phrase is only a POV interpretation. Fact is, for the moment, none of us know where the whole messiah/baby-story is going - Although i personally have no doubt that sooner or later someone will bring her back and get rid of emma frost, which would be quite sad.--edkaufman 08:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Agreed on the removal of "resurrection". We should only go with 'what we know' when it comes to these things. If nothing else, it can be on the notes section that Hope is a possible resurrection, but unconfirmed and then updated as that storyline unfolds. I actually liked Jean over Emma... at least the Jean from the Gold team days. Emma just has a better developed character. I mean, how many story changes can you make to the Phoenix -- really... --M1shawhan 21:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::much better this way. I found her a bit weird in the gold team days, having completely teenage-fallen-in-love with her when she was phoenix in the old days (and yeah, i know, that wasn't her. but back then, she still was...), but she grew on me again with new x-men. and just when i really liked her again... they killed her off. do you think marvel has something going against me, or what? ;)--edkaufman 08:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm tellin' ya. If only we were in charge of Marvel... things would be a little different. Jean Grey would be back and I'd think we could find one comic/team for Wolverine to be in at one time. ;) --M1shawhan 22:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::What? And miss out on all the cross-marketing possibilities? And not being able to watch some poor kids with too much free time on their hands trying to figure out how this all adds up chronologically? You just wait for the Disneyverse Wolverine/Kim Possible Crossover: "You'd better put some more cheese on those Nachos, bub." It'll be great fun. Maybe they'll get Rob Liefeld to draw seven different foil covers for issue #1... ;)--edkaufman 22:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC) (PS are we slightly going off-topic here?) mutant level is there an actual in-comic reference that she's an omega-level? can someone provide this please?--edkaufman 10:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, please! As a reminder, mutant levels can ONLY be added to a page if they have a reference. No reference, no level. :Thanks, :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I finally removed the damn thing, since it still didn't have a reference. Also, maybe its just me, but without the Phoenix Force she eventually became powerful but was never really at the top of the telepath ranks. I've rewritten her powers section to both be less of a brain sore for people whose native tongue is english, and also to give it some historical depth. --Squirrelloid 09:41, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Template blah So, the template wants to use the current alias as its header. Jean is 'dead', and thus doesn't really have a current alias. Is there a way to get the template to choose something else to use as the sidebar header? --Squirrelloid 03:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Its not the template. Somebody just made a mistake.--Max 03:40, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Her alias is not Phoenix. She doesn't have an alias. Seriously. You can only have an alias if you're going by another name. She's not. She's not going by anything. --Squirrelloid 03:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No.--Max 11:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Would you care to at least make sense and justify your position? Because saying no isn't really productive. How can someone who is not living (certainly not in any conventional sense of the word) have an alias? --Squirrelloid 12:02, May 12, 2010 (UTC)